


It Ends with a Kiss

by Constantsnow



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Leonard Snart, M/M, Mick knocks sense in to Snart, Minor Violence, Not literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow
Summary: Ray tries his damnedest to court Len.A follow up of Reactions, but can be read as a stand alone.





	

Snart narrowed his eyes as Palmer came in to the kitchen, smiling brightly.

"Good morning Len," He said. "Can I make you breakfast?" 

Snart raised an eyebrow at that. "What?"

"Breakfast, most important meal of the day." The alpha states, his smile not wavering. "Let me cook for you."

"So you can prove to be a provider?" The omega asked, then rolled his eyes. "Not interested." He picked up his mug of coffee and left the kitchen with Ray pouting after him.

****

Ray appeared later that day with a meal already made. 

"You might as well just eat it, because it'll be a waste if you don't. Plus, try as you might I did just hear your stomach grumble." Ray put the plate down on the desk in Snart's room and a bottle of juice.

Snart looked up from his tablet with a glare, then over at the food.

"Mick said you liked pasta, so I made pasta. For the whole crew, just fyi." Ray said, spitting the last part out hastily.

"Really."

"I'm also a pretty decent chef, took classes several years ago, cuz I didn't want to be one of those rich people who had a personal chef and maids and that stuff you see on tv... so yeah. Enjoy."

Ray left after that leaving Snart no chance to do something... like throw the plate at his head.

Snart would never admit, that is was probably the best shrimp scampi and linguine that he'd ever had.

******

Snart knelt down in front of the keypad of the huge vault the team needs to enter, examining the metal box from all sides as he figures the best way in to it.

Palmer is standing several feet behind him, watching the hallway incase of security reinforcements. 

"You have a favorite color, Leonard?" Ray asks, the visor of his helmet raised so he can watch the older man work more clearly.

"No." Snart replies bluntly.

"Really? I mean, you do wear a LOT of blue, I just assumed." Ray frowned.

"It's a good color on me, doesn't mean it or any color is my favorite." The omega pops the faceplate off the key pad with a small screwdriver. Inside is a mess of wires, in various colors, several small switches, and other components.

"How about sports?" Ray asked leaning against the wall next to where Len is working.

"Hockey." The thief said.

"So you prefer Central City to Opal, or is there another team you prefer?" Palmer asked.

Len looked up from the wires he was untangling, and narrowed his eyes.

"It's a perfectly normal question." Ray said. "Just trying to learn some stuff about you, that's all."

"Well stop." Len went back to his work, cutting and rewiring the keypad. Next to him, Ray sighed and went back to watching the hall. After a few minutes, there was a beep, and Snart made a pleased sound as the vault door slid open.

"Wonderful job," Ray said walking towards the door. "Rip said we're looking for a series of journals written in 1674 by an Occultist." 

"Yeah yeah, books first." Len rolled his eyes, shifting through the nearest crate. "Doesn't mean I won't find something shiny." The thief pocketed two gold rings with large stones and then a bracelet before moving to another crate which he pried open with a collapsible pry bar. 

"What do you do with all the things you steal? I mean, with your supposed heists alone you'd have as much money as I do." Ray said opening his own crate. He paused to look over his shoulder at Len.

"Why would I tell a hero what I do with my ill gotten gains, hm?" Snart shook his head and opened another crate. It was full of leather bound books, which all looked old. 

"I'm just curious." Ray said.

"Well stop with the questions and shrink this." Len put the lid back on the crate and moved to another as Ray did as he was told.

"We've been traveling together for what is now nearly two years and I know more about Sara, a league of assassin former member, than I do about you."

"I'm not that easy." Len opened another crate, and smiled. Ray unable to help himself, went to look as well. 

Inside was a orange sized, diamond.

"You can't take that." Ray said. 

"Of course I can." Len said. "Besides if we come and only take one thing, then people will know exactly what we were after and will be able to guard against the knowledge. If we take a bunch of different stuff, it takes them a while to realize, plus they're gonna be more worried about this being missing, then some old books, at least for a little while." Len picked up the stone and stuffed it in to one of the many pockets of his parka.

"That's logical... but still wrong."

Len rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll tell you my favorite color, of you stop whining."

"That's not fair." The alpha pouted.

"Take it or leave it." Len said. Palmer groaned and shrank two more crates. 

"Fine, but I'm going to give my half to charity. And I'm still insisting on your color."

Snart laughed. "Let's get outta here."

*******

Len set a small cobalt blue jar down in front of the alpha genius several days later while the team had downtime within the Temporal zone.

The jar itself didn't seem particularly expensive, or special. It was only a few inches tall, with a small crack in the lid. There was something inside, and Ray's eyes went wide when he realized it was weed.

"The hell is this?" Ray askes, looking up at the omega, more than a little confused.

"Well, it's the pot jar I've had since I was like sixteen, but more importantly it's the color of the jar." Snart said rolling his eyes, the scooped the jar back up. He tossed it from one hand to the other with practiced ease and smiled again. "The weed is medicine, got a lot going on in this head of mine, Palmer. Sometimes I like to silence."

"Oh." Ray smiled, he didn't think Snart had realized he'd told more about himself then just his favorite color, but the alpha wasn't going to say anything. "You said you didn't like blue."

"I lied, obviously." Snart replied. 

"I've not smoked since college to be honest... I've been so busy with my companies, then Anna wasn't a huge fan so I just kinda gave it up and... then the ATOM came along and well." Ray told him.

"Well, if you ever have the urge, let me know." Snart said, tucking the jar back in to his parka pocket. "And don't tell Sara, she'll smoke me out."

Ray laughed as Len walked away.

*********

"What do you do for fun, besides heist of course." Ray asked as he drops on to the chair across from Len in the kitchen. The older man is drinking tea, a paper back book held open in one hand.

The thief glared over the top of his book. "Why?"

"Well, because if you ever let me take you on a date I'm gonna need to have some idea of where to take you." Ray replied with a grin.

"Never gonna happen Palmer." The omega turned the page in his book, Ray pouted briefly, but recovered quickly.

"I thought about taking you to some of the art galleries in Starling City, but then I figured you'd just spend the whole time planning on how to steal the art work." Ray said.

"Got that right." Len said.

"And since you never told me what hockey team you like, couldn't plan around that because I don't know what tickets to buy." The inventor continued. Len turned another page in his book, and reached for his tea. 

Ray tapped his fingers against the table for a few seconds. "Do you like classical music? There's a really amazing restaurant in Starling that has a live violin quartet that pla-"

"Seems like it wouldn't really be my kinda place." Len closes the book and looks over at the alpha. "And I don't drink, so no I don't particularly care for bars, unless I'm with Mick. Music is music, don't have a genre I like over others." He growled as he got to his feet.

"Oh, well... maybe I cou-"

"No, Palmer." Len cuts him off. "Look, you and I would never work, so just, please... don't keep doing this." Len gestured between the two of them. "You don't deserve that."

Ray sat stunned as Snart rushed off, leaving his book and half finished tea on the table.

****

Len forces distance between them whenever possible; sits in the farthest seat at the table during shared meals, partners with anyone but Ray on missions, and has Gideon bar Ray from entering his room, even in an emergency.

"You've got to get that stick outta your ass." Mick grumbled at him two weeks later as they sit in the pyro's room.

Len is taking apart the cold gun for what is probably the hundredth time in the last forty-eight hours.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Len growled back, glaring at his partner.

"Yeah, and I'm the idiot." Mick set his beer down. "Haircut has been moping around for days, and it's annoying. I don't like feelings, and here I am with you, spewing them all over my room." Mick rumbled. "Get your shit together."

"Shut up." Len forced a piece of his gun back in place with an angry jab.

"You ever think someone as good as Palmer will ever look your way again, hm?" Mick asked bluntly. "And even I can tell the idiot actually wants you for more than the fact that your a baby factory."

"Fuck you."

"We tried that, remember. You nearly snapped my neck." Mick chuckled. "Fun, but no thanks."

Len growled, glaring at his weapon as he tweaked the trigger slightly.

"He's probably the only alpha who'd respect that you are afraid to have kids." Mick leaned back in his chair. "And you'd never have to lie about what you do for a living."

"You think I'd be able to keep doing what we do, if I had able hero for an alpha?" Len spat.

"He'd be rich enough to care for you." Mick shrugged and grabbed his beer. "Like I said, could do worse, much worse."

"And he could do a lot better." Len said quietly, snapping the plate back on to his gun.

"Doubt that." Mick said and Len looked over at him. "You may not have all those fancy degrees, Snart, but you're a fucking genius, you understand all Haircut and the professor's babble, know what Hunter and Jax are talking about with the ship. You're a savage little bastard in a fight, which is the only fucking thing I give a damn about." Mick lists, looking at the omega. "And the Flash ain't wrong about you being a softy, deep down, when it really counts."

Snart huffs a laugh and shakes his head.

******

It's the first time the team is facing off against Savage since the Chronos incident, which forced Len out as an omega. It's also the first time since this mission started, that Snart has come face to face with the ancient alpha.

Len had just come to Kendra's rescue, as Vandal has just thrown a knife in to her left wing and pinned her to the wall.

Len tackles the villain with a snarl and rears back as he straddles the man to punch him across the face. The alpha snarled back, and throws Snart on to his back and is on him only a second later. They struggle for several minutes. The cold gun is thrown away in the fray, and a second later, Len goes still as a knife is pressed against his throar. Vandal is staring down at him, as Len glares back up at him, panting through his bared teeth while the other man breathes deeply through his nose, scenting him.

"It's been ages since I've come across one of you." Vandal licks his lips, and leans down. "I think you and Kendra would both look stunning chained together on my bed." He purrs as his lips brush Snart's ear.

"You'll find, I'm not as domesticated as your bird." Snart pulls one of the alpha's own knives from his vest, and jams it in to the man's side with a snarl, rolling them over so he's once more straddling the man, and twists the blade with a snarl and bared teeth. The alpha yells in pain, dropping his knife to grab Len's wrist. 

" I can, ah hahah, see that, omega." Vandal licks the blood from his lips. "You are truly something, stunning creature."

Len stands as Rip yells for the Legends to retreat. He pulls the knife out in an upward motion as he does, causing Vandal to cry out and grab the wound.

Len growled and jogged over to his gun, then took off after the others as the sound of Savage's reinforcements enter the far end of the warehouse.

*****

"Oh my god!" Kendra is the one to notice him once they are all back on the ship. Her wings are gone, so they have most likely healed from the wound already.

The others turn to see Snart, covered in blood up to his elbows, his sweater under his parka is torn at the front, showing his chest and the knick from Savage's knife on his neck is dripping blood down his front. He's still holding the man's knife: it is a nine inche, ivory handled kukri, with sapphires inlaid in the handle.

"I thought Sara was supposed to be the scary one." Jax chimed as he and Stein seperate.

"Are you alright?" Rip asked, stepping towards him. Len takes an instinctive step back, his adrenaline still pumping, then forced himself still.

"I'm fine." Len grunts. "Most of this is the asshole's, not that it matters." He loosens his grip on the blade, and grimaces. "I need a shower."

"Definitely." Sara wrinkled her nose.

Len looked around at his teammates warily. Mick, is grinning toothily, proud after watching Len kick the other man's ass. Sara seemed mildly impressed, having witnessed the same as she'd also been coming to Kendra's aid. The other omega is smiling gratefully at him, while Jax and Stein seem both, equally parts disgusted, impressed and worried. Rip seems glad, probably because however briefly, Savage is wounded.

And Ray, is staring wide eyed, frozen with his helmet barely held in his hands.

"Right, well, if you're alright I suggest you get that shower, then report to the med bay so that Gideon can heal that wound on your neck. Wouldn't want it infected." The captain breaks the strange vibe that's filled the group.

Len doesn't answer, just heads for his room to get cleaned up.

*****

Ray is waiting in the med bay. Len ignores him in favor of sitting in the chair for treatment.

"Alright Gideon, let's get this done, I'm tired." Len says towards the ceiling.

"Of course Mr. Snart." The A.I. chimes and a light turns on over him. "It appears that the laceration is superficial, and will not require stitches. I will disinfectant the area, and seal the wound in just a few minutes. Please, stay still."

Len hums and let's his eyes close. For a minute, he thinks Ray has left.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Palmer is much closer than he'd been before, and Len cracked open an eye to look up at him. He looks pale, his face tight and his hands stuffed in his pants pockets, balled in to fists. Like he's holding himself back from reaching out.

"I can handle myself in a fight, Raymond." Len replies and closes his eye again as his neck begins to tingle.

"I've never doubted that." Ray says moving closer to the side of the chair. "I'm still... I saw him, on you and I... I wanted to kill him."

The omega opens his eyes fully, and sees how Ray's face is twisted in anger.

"When Anna got murdered, all I felt was terror and helplessness.... seeing you in danger, I felt rage. I wanted to kill Savage." Ray looks in to his eyes and Len actually shivers, and has heat coil in his belly.

"I handled it." Len said.

"Yeah, I saw that too." Ray relaxes slight and the look in his eyes changes. He licks his lips quickly and moves closer. "You looked so powerful, standing over him, with that knife and his blood on your hands." The alpha's voice is rough, and he visible shivers from head to foot. Len sits up in the chair as the alpha moves closer.

"What do you want from me, Raymond?" Len asks, breathy, nervous as they move closer.

"Just you, just you." Ray closes the distance between them, leaning down.

The kiss, at first is slightly awkward, as Len is still sitting and Ray is so tall as he stands. But then, Ray leans down, bracing his hands on the arms of the chair and steps between the thief's legs with a groan. Len cups the back of the brunet's neck, pulling him in just that tiny bit more so he can lick in to his mouth. Ray taste like mint, and this impossibly close, Len can smell the cologne he wears, subtle and a perfect accent to the natural scent of alpha. Ray moans, as Len bites his bottom lip, then coaxes his tongue into his own mouth.

The alpha is a good kisser, giving and gentle in a way no one else that Leonard Snart has kissed before. The omega gasps against the genius' soft mouth and has to pull away.

Ray is smiling down at him, when he opens his eyes, and presses their foreheads together. He presses a few less intense kisses against Len's lips and cheek with a satisfied rumble.


End file.
